blackgoldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Gold Online
Black Gold Online is set in a vivid world where innovative Victorian Steampunk clashes with traditional High Fantasy. Denizens of the world seek to lay total dominance upon the mysterious energy source known as Black Gold. Black Gold is set in a gigantic, fully immersive 3D world that offers fresh and innovative gameplay. Every player action, from the smallest random encounters to epic server-wide battles in the alignment war affects the entire world. Background The discovery of a mysterious energy source sparked an ever-raging conflict between two belligerent factions. The two feuding alignments fight over the 300 square kilometer continent of Montel using amphibious assaults, airpower, and steam technology, only to be countered with powerful wizardry and a full range of spells. Features :See also Q&A. *The world of Black Gold is a giant continent divided in half by a range of nearly impassible mountains. One side is occupied by the Isenhorst: Dwarves, Humans, and Vampires; the other by the Erlandirs: Koshites, Yutonians, and Shapeshifters. Play as any of the six races and explore, fight, develop your character as one of the 18 classes. *There are over 100 vehicles to choose from in Black Gold. From steam-powered flying machines, mobile artillery and giant motherships, to magical flying dragons and specialized beasts of battle, offering an incredibly wide range of vehicles for players to choose. *The dynamic fighting system allows players to battle however they wish, anytime, with whoever they want - instead of being locked in an instance. *Black Gold was created using the originally developed Flexi Engine that allows for both first-person and third-person perspective gameplay, in addition to its advanced physics and 3D capabilities. *A unique pay model new to FTP games, Black Gold Time. Character Creation Choose from one of the races, then decide on a class to decimate the other side. Afterwards, a detailed character customization screen will greet players and those who appreciate it can edit a large number of facial features, including the ability to change angle, location, size, length, and even space interval of certain details. Players who aren’t so much into customization can choose from a few basic templates, or even click the random button until they find an acceptable look. CharacterCreation.png CharacterCreation1.png e991228fd061eb552962f0b616c45b66306e86a0.jpeg Combat Traditional combat system varies on a setup of stationary movement while players rotate their skill bar: Black Gold Online aims at combining accepted concepts with a twist of intense action. A level above repeated button-mashing, Black Gold Online introduces fast-paced actions and quick movements. You’ll be dodging and stepping constantly to out-maneuver your opponents. Breaking free from the comfort zone, we have blended practical skill activation with realistic movement. Most skills in Black Gold Online are collision, or hit box based: mouse over a skill icon and you’ll see the range of your skill, be it cone, lined, or circle. Using a melee skill entails momentum; with each strike your hero advances towards his foe in the direction you face. The action stays frenetic with ranged attacks’ default homing function. To minimize frustration, most ranged skills will maintain their locked-on projectile activation. To add a layer of tactical placement, some advanced magic\ranged skills will require regional targeting to anticipate enemy movements. Combat.jpg Combat1.jpg Pyromancer1.jpg Punisher1.jpg PvP :See also Battlefield system, Arenas, Energy Wells, and Chambers of Greed ;Open world Players join the game as members of two warring factions, and any player of the opposing faction is their sworn enemy. Players will occasionally come upon members of the opposing faction, especially along the bordering regions of the map, and such encounters can lead to some awesome skirmishes. Players are not restricted to fighting the enemy faction. Once players reach a certain level, they’ll be able to toggle between “Peace Mode” and “Slaughter Mode”. In Slaughter Mode, players can openly attack anyone, including their own faction. As players fight in the world, they can acquire enemies, and earn reputations for their rampant violence. With enough murder, players may even be declared a criminal, leading to a man-hunt by world NPCs in search of justice. Vehicle and Weapons ''For more information check Vehicles '' The combat is made all the richer with the implementation of battle vehicles. As soon as a player enters his own customized vehicle, the view switches to FPS\TPS mode. You’ll be in direct control of your hulking mech or stampeding war-beast. Blast your enemies with incendiary rounds or penetrate them with acidic war-axes. All missile projectiles will be aim-based like traditional FPS. Herald the rise of multi-dimensional combat: steel versus sorcery, intense vehicle showdowns and aerial dog fights! Vehicles.jpg Vehicles1.png Goliath.jpg Media Images ;Concept art Concept2.jpg Concept3.jpg Concept4.jpg Concept5.jpg 956 515912 dd200063fd0b22d.jpg GoliathArt.jpg LokemeanArt.png BuvontArt.png 8677_small_550.jpg 8676_small_550.jpg 8675_small_550.jpg 8674_small_550.jpg 8672_small_550.jpg 8667_small_550.jpg 8670_small_550.jpg ;Screenshots Screenshot1.jpg Screenshot2.jpg Screenshot3.jpg Screenshot4.jpg Screenshot5.jpg Screenshot6.jpg Screenshot7.jpg Screenshot9.jpg Screenshot11.jpg Screenshot12.jpg Screenshot13.jpg Videos Black Gold Online E3 2013 Trailer|E3 2013 Trailer Black Gold Online Rise of an AMMO|Rise of an AMMO Black Gold Online - April Announcement Extended Trailer|April Announcement Extended Trailer Black Gold Online Goliath Vs. Behemoth Trailer|Goliath Vs. Behemoth Trailer Black Gold Online Total Warfare - Battle of Land & Air|Total Warfare - Battle of Land & Air Black Gold Online Gameplay Feature - Chambers of Greed|Gameplay Feature - Chambers of Greed External links *Official site Category:Gameplay